


Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix (working title): Chapter 3: Sneaky Geysers & Soul Filled Water Balloons

by MagicalBoyChan



Series: Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, F/F, Magical Girls, Shoujo-ai, Undressing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalBoyChan/pseuds/MagicalBoyChan
Summary: Join Trucy, an ex sports star delinquent and new magical girl on her journey through the bizarre world of magical girls. A dumb story about girls with water/summer based magical abilities. Lots of stuff and gay things happen.Last chapter Trucy defeated the sweaty girl that attacked her for seemingly no reason. She's now about to reach the shrine at the top of what seems like a never ending set of steps, where answers await Trucy as to why she's been attacked by a bunch of jerks today and why water leaks out of her right pointer finger.





	Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix (working title): Chapter 3: Sneaky Geysers & Soul Filled Water Balloons

“Be a dear Trucy and carry her up the rest of the way.” The shrine maiden politely commands.

“Carry who?” I ask.

“The girl you just pummeled.”

“Huuuuh!? This stinkin freak? Hell no! She literally stinks! Screw that!” I start my way back up the steps, making sure to step in a motion that shows her my defiance, like all good delinquents should.

“We can't just leave her here Trucy. She could die of heat stroke if she lays passed out here. She looks like she's lost a lot of fluids too.” The shrine maiden comments at a distance from the sweaty girl. She's trying to be nice but I can tell from her face that even from that distance she's having a hard time with the smell.

“You carry her then if you wanna be such a good Samaritan. Ain't my problem.”

“Oh? And who's the one that pummeled her into such a state. She looks like such a frail girl too. What kind of brute would do such a thing? Surely they could have just apprehended her and not beat her into such a state. My my.” She says all the while making exaggerated motions like it's her first performance acting in some high school play. “And after I saved a certain someone I used too much of my stamina. There's no way I'd be able to carry someone up these steps now. How unfortunate!” Her words stab into my turned back from up the steps.

“Urgh! Fine!” If there's one thing I hate it's owing someone a debt. And like hell I'm gonna let this monster maiden call in a debt later on in my life. I defiantly walk down the steps and throw the heap of the sweaty girl onto my back. She's moist. My back is instantly drenched in her sweat. I've jumped into pools and gotten less wet than this. And the stink! Oh god help me. Not only should this repay my debt but I should get some change in return from this wretched shrine maiden!

“My! Your such a good person Trucy, deciding to help a person in need. The gods will surely bless you!” The shrine maiden beams a sickeningly happy smile at me.

“Shut up!” I shout at her while trying to make my way up the steps. It was already damn hot but now I got this freak on my back as I have to make it up the last half of these steps. What am I a Shaolin monk in training? We trek up the last flight of steps in what seems like half a day. The shrine maiden walks at a nice brisk relaxing pace besides me as I struggle to keep this mess of a woman on my back. As we clear the last set of steps in comes into view a shrine. It's not anything magical. I'm sure a foreigner would call it breathtaking, but when you live in a country with so called beautiful shrines like this around every corner sights like this become mundane. 

“Here we are! My home and the home of the gods, Hita shrine. It's a holy place so make sure you-*Splash*” Right in the middle of the shrine maidens proud explanation a water balloon flies out of nowhere, t-boning her right in the head. I look over and there are some kids with water balloons in hand pointing and laughing. “You guys! What did I tell you about playing around the shrine!” The kids giggle to them selves even harder at the shrine maidens anger as they run off down the steps. I have to admit, it's great seeing this girl taken down a peg. 

“Pfft hahahaha! Looks like I'm not the only person soaking wet now!” I make a point to laugh in her face about it.

“Geez. They're neighborhood kids that cause a lot of mischeff. I don't know how many times I had to tell them to behave themselves around the shrine. Anyways lets get inside out of this heat.” She leads me around the back of the shrine. It's actually a lot bigger then the front would lead you to believe. We enter a side door on the main building where she then leads me to what looks like a spare room. “You can lay her down there.” She tells me. I drop that sack of sweat faster then a sack of potatoes. She slams down on the tatami mats. “Gently!” The shrine maiden scolds me. I just shrug.

“Should we handcuff her to a raidiator or something?” I ask. 

“Looks like she'll be out for a while. Besides, someone like her seems like the type that wouldn't cause problems after getting beat like that.” The shrine maiden says. She's not wrong. The girl does look pathetic and cowardly. “Come with me. Lets talk somewhere a bit more privately.” She leads me to another room not far away from the last. “Wait here. I'm going to change into something less soaked.”

-

I wait for a while in the room she led me too. Looking at it now it's not what I expected out of a shine maidens home. A shocking amount of fish tanks line this room. There were even a few in the hallways. They're all well set up I guess. There's ugly looking jerks in all of the tanks. Not just fish you know, like other kind of water creatures too. Never really understood this kind of stuff. Not like you can pet them or anything. Not like I want to pet anything though! It's just that fish stuff is only good for eating in my book.

I wish she offered me a change of clothes too. My back is still drenched. It's sticking to me. But it feels like to get it off I'd have to take a scrub brush to it. It feels almost like glue. Even my hand is still drenched in her gooey sweat. Out of dumb curiosity I sniff it.

“Blarrgghh!” It stinks of squid and something I've never smelt before. I gag hard again just thinking of who it belongs too. Without realizing it the door to the room had slid opened. I see the miko across from me with her same dumb smile, but I see a tinge of disgust in her eye.

“The hell you lookin at me like that for!? Eh!? You pickin a fight!? It's not my fault she covered me in her icky juices!” Try as I might to defend myself I don't know what made me do that. Probably because I'm an idiot.

“Ah, well what you do in your spare time with others isn't really any of my business.”

“Tch, you are picking a fight aren't ya?”

“Let me tell you about why I brought you here.”

“Don't try to change the subject!” Not like I want to be on this subject though. I guess I'll let it slide this time. I wipe the excess fluids off my hand and onto the mat. A vein pops put on the Miko's forehead, but she continues on.

“If you could, please hold up your right pointer finger.” She gestures for me to move up my hand.

“Here ya go” I lazily raise my hand, which she grasps. She then twists it in a way which I was sure would have broken it if I was the one doing it to someone else. “Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Let go you crazy miko!” As she twists in just the right way water sprouts out of my finger like a runny faucet. “Eh? How'd you do that? It feels gross.”

“Stop complaining. You're the one getting water all over my house.” She says, still with a vein popping. You're the one who grabbed my finger and twisted it. She lets go and the water stops like the hose was just kinked.

“So you gonna tell me what this dumb medical condition is or what?” I say as I rub my poor finger back to health.

“You drank the mystical waters and now you're a water magical.” She says very mater of factually. She then gets up and begins to walk into the next room. I shoot up.

“Oi oi oi! Hold on just a moment.” I grab her by the shoulder before she can leave the room. “You gonna just leave it at that?”

“What do you mean?” She gives me a puzzled look. “I've explained everything.” Is this dumb broad serious?

“Oi. You can't just tell me some magical water or shit got in me and now I'm some sort of freak. Explain further.” I demand.

“You're not a freak, Trucy. You're a magical girl.” She says with the dumbest cheeriest rainbow vomit smile that I just want to crush between my thighs.

“Are you listening to yourself? Magical girl? Are you six? Are you one of those girls that's given up on this world? This isn't an anime.” I ask the stupid shrine maiden who I am now questioning the validity of. Just because she's a shrine maiden that doesn't mean she knows jack. She might now even be a shrine maiden. A cosplayer?

“How else do you explain your unique powers?”

“I don't know maybe I have worms.”

“You don't have worms.”

“Ho-How do you know!? You said it came from some water! How do you know there wasn't worms in there!?” Now that I think about it, my stomach is feeling kind of...wormy.

“Because there's no worms in it.” She repeats assuredly of herself. I'm still not convinced. “Either way you're a magical girl now. Follow me and we'll get you sorted out.” She starts walking away, dragging me along with her even though I have a death grip on this girls shoulder. She's a monster alright. She leads me forwards and I eventually let go so I can walk on my own and not like I'm being dragged along by my mom. We go down the winding halls of the old traditional house. Eventually we stop. Miko girl slides open the door. Inside is a room that has slightly less fish tanks. It actually has some normal furniture in here too.

“Take your clothes off.” She demands

“Eh?” I don't think I heard her right, but then she yanks off my skirt. “Kyaaah!   
Stupid! What are you doing!?” My face burns red with embarrassment.

“Transform.” She demands.

“Huh?” 

“I said transform!” She demands and strips off another piece of clothing

“S-stop!” I shout. For some reason I feel like my strength is being drained when she's striping me like this.

“Transform!” She shouts again, going for one of the last scraps of clothing left on me.

“I don't know what you're saying idiot!” I'm able to dodge her last thieving swipe.

“You have to learn how to transform into your magical girl outfit. You'll never make it as a magical girl if you don't.”

“Outfit? Like one of those skimpy things in anime only perverts like? Hell no!”

“Fine then you can walk back home in the nude.” She moves with lightning like movements and gets her hands on my panties. “When I pull off the last piece of cloth from your body I want you to shout 'transform!' as loud as you can, OK?” 

“Not OK! Not OK!”

“Ready or not!” I feel a quick tug. This is too much. This world is too cruel.

“T-Transform!” I shout at the top of my lungs. It echoes through the halls of this sacred shrines. I can feel that same warm sensation I felt earlier today. It's all enveloping. From the center of my body in a place unknown and out to the tips of my fingers it flows. It feels different though from last time. I open my eyes and.....I'm stark naked. “What the hell!? Why didn't I transform!?”

“Pfffffft Hihihihi! Silly Trucy. Magical girls can't transform. You're so silly! Hihihihi!” If she clutches her sides any harder from laughter she's gonna break a rib.

“You! Why the hell did you strip me! Pervert!” While doing my best to cover myself I reel back to clobber this useless perverted thing in front of me. Such a person couldn't possibly be protected by any god, so I should get off scot-free! “Die!” I swing, which she easily dodges with grace.

“Now now don't be like that. There was a reason I needed to get you undressed.” The shrine maiden pulls out a tape measure from one of the drawers in the room. She stretches it out and before I'm able to try my luck with another punch she's measuring every inch of me.

“Stop that! Don't get so close! And Don't touch there!” I try pulling away from her but she just pulls me back with that monster strength of hers.

“My my I didn't know you were so bashful Trucy~. You're so cute.” She says as she explores places that I can't even get a good look at. Her fingers are deliquet and smooth. They glide over my skin with care and grace. But while being those things they're also cold and make me shiver.

“Why do you have to touch me so much while doing this! It's just pulling a tape measure up and down and side to side!”

“I have to make sure I get accurate measurements. Trust me, I make all my cute clothing.”

“Why the hell are we even doing this! Just let me go! Help! Someone anyone help! I can't deal with this person!” I plead with anyone else that might be in the shrine, but to no avail. My only response to my pained pleads is silence. Her fingers brush up against sensitive areas while dragging the tape measure from one point to the other. The dimensions she's taking are surely not ones that any tailor would need to take into account. “Gyah!” Her cold fingers are like knives to my warm sensitive skin.

“There! All done!” She stands up and walks over to a notepad where she begins jotting down numbers. “You have such a cute body. Much more girly than I expected.” The shrine girl says with the same dumb smile as always. But this time she's practically sparkling.

“Why did you do all that? Is this the worms doing as well!?”

“I keep telling you, there are no worms.” She says as she keeps writing. *Flash*

“What the hell was that! Did you just snap a picture!”

“It's for my craft. It's necessary if I'm going to make something that will make you look cu- I mean fit you well.”

“Screw this! I'm going to the doctor! Damn worms!” I put my clothes back on the fastest I've ever done so before.

“Ah! Wait Trucy, don't go. There are things we still have to talk about.” The shrine girl follows me as I begin to find my way out, badgering me the entire way til I reach the front door and emerge into that blazing summer heat.

“Forget this and forget you. I just came here because you made some damn good stew.”

“Wait please Trucy I'm sorry for making fun of you.” She admits.

“Ah! So you were making fun of me!”

“Only a lit-” She's cut off when the ground beneath both of us shakes violently. Water erupts out of the ground, sending the shrine maiden flying in the air. It happened so fast that I was caught off guard. I had no time to catch her and she goes careening back to the earth, slamming into it hard.

“Ana!” I shout out to her as she flies through the air. She lands about 20 feet away from where we were standing. She's not moving. I run up to her as fast as my legs will carry me to check if she's OK, but before I can reach her the ground below me jerks and twists. I jump back and a split second later another pillar of water shoots up where I would have been running.

“Ahhh, you dodged it. I almost had two out of the tournament with little effort.” I turn to see a person in the shade of a lone tree in the shrines courtyard not far off from where I am. She's dressed in some strange looking colorful park ranger outfit with frills and hair shooting straight up and out like an explosion went off on top of her head.

“Are you another one of those magical girl freaks I keep seeing today for some reason?” I ask. The earth shakes and jerks again beneath me. I dodge, but the water, it was boiling hot. It sears me arm when it grazes it. “Gha!” I cry out.

“Jerk? Jerk you call me? Does this look like a joke? If I'm not doing a very good job am I? Jokes are supposed to knock people dead, and my jokes haven't been landing so far. Well not on you at least. Looks like your friend found it hilarious. So funny she's on the ground there not moving.”

“Forget you!” I yell at her my most clever comeback while charging at full blast.

“So you're the kind of person that likes to rush things, huh? I'm that kind of person too. It's such a rush when my water rushes from the deep within the earth and sears people to the bone.” She calmly says as I'm just about to reach her and deliver a five knuckle shuffle. Her demeanor is not without reason. Five pillars of searing hot water burst out from around her and the tree, creating a wall of boiling hot water in-between me and her.

“Tch. Coward! Come out here so I can pay you back for what you did to Ana!” The ground trembles again and another pillar comes up between my legs that I'm barely able to dodge. “Heh! Your lame geysers may be dangerous but they make so much noise and movement that I can see them coming a mile away!” One of the five pillars around her lowers. Her calm face has morphed to a slightly angry one.

“Keep making jokes like that and you'll get burned eventually.” Again a pillar emerges below me which I easily dodge by jumping back, but as I am in the air I can see the ground cracking where I'm about to land! “This is what you get for confronting me. Should have just taken it like your friend over there.” Her anger turns to smugness, which she shouldn't have if she knew who I was. I pivot backwards and am able to push myself off the breaking ground a split second before the geyser breaks through. I fling myself back landing a back flip as I do.

“Like I said, easy peazy. Maybe you should just give up and get a job at a park somewhere.” The pillars around her lower. “Hmm? What's this? Can the geyser girl only manage her little water sprouts for a few moments?” I mock. I see a vein pop on her forehead “Tell you what, I'll only beat you until you're unconscious rather than throw you down that entire flight of stairs like I was gonna if you give up now and apologize to the shrine maiden after I fix her up.” Another vein pops up on her head, visibly throbbing this time. “Well? What's it gonna be? Huh? Come on, speak up or I'm gonna stuff you down one of these holes you keep making.” I can see actual steam rising from that blown out hair of hers.

“...” Her lips moved but I couldn't hear what she said. The ground begins to shake more then it ever has before. The ground is shaking so bad I can barely stand straight. “You think you're hot stuff because you could dodge a few baby geysers. I was just going to make if so you'd be stuck in a hospital for the next year, but I've changed my mind. In fact I'm gonna do you a favor. I'm going to let you partake in the hottest hot spring there is. It'll melt away ALL your worries!” Something big is coming. I've never even felt an earthquake this big before. The ground below me is splitting. I only have another moment to act. I can't get near her in time and she's going to kill me if I get hit by what is coming. But I'm not given long to think. The ground finally gives, and I have nothing. “Old Faithful!” She shouts as a massive geyser erupts from the ground, at least 30 feet in diameter. The water explodes from the earth, sending massive chunks of ground flying into the sky. The pillar stays up for a good half minute before finally receding back to wherever it came from. Nothing remains but a massive hole where Trucy was standing. “Hmph. Looks like I fried you to the bone.” The girl, finally calming down, walks out from the tree towards the crater to inspect her handy work. She peers down into it. “Nothing here? Geygeygeyge! It even melted your bones! Amazing! I cremated her! She thought she was so hot but my geysers are hotter! Geygeygeygeyge-” Something whizzes by her head interrupting her victory laugh. “Ge?” She looks back and sees what looks like a wetted piece of ground.

“Oi eruption jerk, over here.” I shout from a distance. The girl looks back my way, shocked.

“Ho-How are you still here!? You should be ash!” She asks as another round hits the ground to the side. This time she sees what it is. A water balloon.

“You must really be an idiot. Moving that much earth at once, there was bound to be a chunk big enough for me to ride on to safety. Your big bad attack didn't even scratch me” But the fall sure did, but I'm not gonna tell her that. 

“What is that!? A child's toy? Are you messing with me!?” That vein pops back on her forehead.

“I'm actually being serious here, but if it does mess with you that's a bonus.” I had ridden the ground over to where those kids were playing earlier. They had left a bag of balloons. I thought if I couldn't get up close to her then maybe I can fling this 'magic' water of mine at her from a distance. “I'm a bit rusty, and these don't really work the same as regular baseballs, so give me a minute to figure it out.” I tell her, weighing the last balloon I filled up with my finger.

“Don't screw with me! Like that would ever do anything! You got lucky! I'll blast this entire shrine away if I have to!” She shouts again. Her glance shifts over to the shrine maiden. “Geygeygey, let's see you dodge when you have to protect your friend!” I feel that terrible rumbling again, but this time it's mostly coming from where that useless shrine maiden is laying. I got lucky last time avoiding it. No way I'd avoid it if I have to run to pick her up right before it explodes. I'd never make it.

“Tcch. You're really a piece of work. It's one thing to sneak attack someone, but now you're using a helpless person as bait. Even someone as unforgivable as me can't forgive you.” 

“Geygeygeygey! Better hurry up! Here it comes!” I have to focus. Even though I have only a moment I have to take my time. I have to take every millisecond given to me. A fast ball should do. I grip the unwieldy balloon the best I can. I move my feet the way I used to, reel back, take aim, and let her fly.

“Goooooooo!” I shout as I send it flying. The ground begins to break underneath the shrine maiden. My balloon or her geyser, which will hit first? My balloon, obviously. 

“Old Faithfu-!” The balloon collides dead center into her face, breaking, and splashing that weird water all over her. “Geyaaaaaaaaa!” She screams, dropping to the ground. With just one little water balloon she collapses onto the ground. But I'm not done with her yet. I walk over to where she lays. “Ge...h-how...my geyser...” She is able to mumble out. 

“How? Doesn't really mater does it? You're there and I'm here.” I pick her up by her collar and carry her over to the edge of the stairs.

“W-Wait! You're not...” She tries to struggle, but that water balloon I hit her with practically paralyzed her.

“Hey you know I think there's a park down at the bottom of these steps. Why don't you see if they're hiring.” I lay her down on the edge of the steps.

“WAIT!” With a sharp kick I nudge her off the ledge, sending her rolling down the million stairs of garbage or whatever they're called. “Geeeeeeeeeeeey!” I hear her screaming as she barrels down the steps. Forgetting myself for a moment I strike a pose. 

“The hell am I doing!?” After regaining my senses I rush over to the shrine maiden. “Ana! Are you OK!?” I examine the damage that jerk did to her. She took the brunt of the attack to her torso. A good amount of fabric is gone and she's burned badly. It's actually much worse looking then I thought. I initially thought she was just knocked out from the force of the fall. I didn't consider she could be badly burned. “I have to get her to a hospital. Damn it! If only I had been more aware of my surroundings and stopped caring so much about myself! Damn it all! Damn me!” Tears well up in my eyes, and something else wells up inside of me. It's different from what I normally feel well up inside of me. I get another bursting feeling. It travels from deep inside, but instead of going to my right side, it for some reason goes left. Glowing water bursts out of my left pointer finger and rains down over Ana's wounds. The burns that scarred her flesh slowly reverted back to her normal silky smooth skin. It healed her! The water! I look down at my finger and concentrate. The water streams out and I cover her with my fluids flowing from my insides.

“Gya...” She lets out a small moan. I cover every bit of her in my fluid. It's warm, hot I would say even. I splash the fluid on every bit of her, even the parts that aren't injured. Since she could have internal injuries too I force my finger into her mouth and inject my fluids into her. She coughs a little as she consumes every drop I give her. She eventually pulls my finger from out of her mouth, regaining full consciousness.

“Ana! Jeez you scarred the hell out of me.”

“Trucy? What happened?” She still seems a bit dazed.

“We'll talk later come on.” I throw her over my shoulder and re-enter the shrine.

“Trucy? This position is a little uncomfortable”

“Just bare with it for now.” Like hell I'm carrying her in an even more embarrassing way. Over the shoulder is good enough for her. The shrine maiden shifts her weight around and I'm forced to catch her in a bridal carry. “Oi!”

“See? This way is much more comfortable for both of us.” She seems to have regained that stupid smile while at the same time making me regain a red face.

“I...I guess.”


End file.
